


Trying Times

by fandomgurl77



Category: The Greatest Showman(2017)
Genre: :), :O, Blood, Celebration sex, Chaos, Circus, Embarrassment, F/M, Fighting, He's terrified, Heartbreak, I'm so happy, Jail, Knives, Lawyers, Lies, Masturbation, Most of the time, Nightmare, Nooo!, Ouch, Period-Typical Racism, Police, Post-Movie, Rescue, Ridiculous laws, Screaming, Sequel idea, Threats, WHY do it?, WHY!?, Weapons, XOXOXO, aaahhh!, and even then, anne is nearly raped, aww how cute, break-up, but she isn't harmed don't worry, hah!, hurrah!, i couldn't not include it, i'm VERY against it, it's trivial, no!, phillip's parents are cruel assholes, poor phillip, reference to the wolverine, shouting, this is the best movie eva!, true love knows no boundaries, will a sequel be made?, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Set a year after the movie, Anne and Phillip's relationship is blossoming into something beautiful.But will things stay this way when when an anti-miscegnation law is enforced?
Relationships: Charity Barnum & P. T. Barnum, P.T Barnum & Phillip Carlyle, Phillip Carlyle/Anne Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_It was a warm spring evening in April 1871 when a person in the stands noticed them…_

_‘This is completely immoral and deplorable!’_ they thought as Phillip spun Anne around to face him, leaning her back and kissed her at the end of the show, _‘A stop **must** be put to this atrocity!’_

**At midday the next day…**

‘Did you hear about the proposed law change earlier in the week?’ a female voice asked another woman.

‘Yes, Edith’, the woman, Gladys, replied, ‘If I am correct, the state of New York is going to enforce an anti-miscegenation law if enough people vote for it.’

‘Well, it’s definitely got my support, especially after that horrific scene at the circus last night; I mean, how could they _possibly_ do that, especially in public?’

‘I know’, Edith said, ‘There’s only one way to describe it…ew. It definitely needs to be made illegal.’

Upon hearing this, Phillip ran back to the tent were Anne and Lettie were sitting on one of the benches talking.

‘Anne!’ Phillip said in a panicked voice, ‘I just heard someone say something horribly shocking!’

‘What was it?’ Anne asked.

‘You won’t believe this, but…two women…were talking about the proposed enforcement of an…anti-miscegenation law across the state!’ Phillip replied.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me!’ Lettie said.

‘I **knew** this day would come…’ Anne said, ‘We’ll have to call our relationship off in order to stay safe, I’m afraid.’

‘However, the worst part is…’ Phillip said before he mentally processed what Anne had just said, ‘Eh??’

‘I’m afraid we don’t have any other choice’, Anne said, ‘Do you want to go to jail, or worse?’

‘No! I don’t want to be locked up with goodness knows who else behind bars’, Phillip said, ‘And what could be worse than that?’

‘Being shot or killed in some other inhumane way’, Anne said.

‘I suppose you’re right then’, Phillip said, ‘In order to keep safe, we must do the unthinkable, no matter how hard it may be.’

‘I know’, Anne said with tears in her eyes, ‘It was great while it lasted.’

‘I guess this is goodbye forever, then’, Phillip sobbed.

‘At least we’ll still be working together’, Anne mouthed while sobbing before she walked away slowly.

‘Well, Lettie’, Phillip sobbed, ‘She’s gone. I’ll never find another girl like her again!’

‘Cheer up, Phillip’, Lettie said, ‘Besides, the law may not even be passed at all. However, if it is, just remember that there are plenty of women out there who would jump at the chance to have you.’

‘I suppose you’re right’, Phillip said disappointedly, ‘But, Anne was something special; from the night we first saw each other right up until just before, I’ve never looked back.’

Meanwhile, unknowingly to Phillip and Lettie, Anne hadn’t really broken up with Phillip; it was all an act to please his parents who she had seen watching from just outside the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

‘He did…WHAT??’ W.D asked when Anne told him about what had just happened, ‘I’m going to kill that son-of-a…’

‘It’s because of a proposed anti-miscegenation law that would make staying in a relationship too dangerous’, Anne sobbed.

‘Seriously?’ W.D said upon hearing this, ‘That’s ridiculous!’

‘I know’, Anne said, ‘It’s just as silly as the laws in the Carolinas and many other states that prohibit the same thing.’

It was then that Phillip walked into the room to retrieve his hat that he had inadvertently left on one of the chairs.

‘So’, he said disappointedly as he picked it up, ‘I heard that Anne told you about what’s happened.’

‘Yes’, W.D said, ‘I can’t believe it as well; we originally came here to escape the atrocities down south, but I guess some people just want to ruin everything by changing the law.’

‘Wait a minute!’ Phillip said, ‘I have an idea to reinstate our relationship!’

‘What do you mean?’ Anne asked.

‘If we put up enough of a fight, we might be able to reverse or stop the law change altogether!’ Phillip replied.

‘But that would be too dangerous, especially if it is passed’, Anne said, ‘Besides, no-one will take us, especially P.T, seriously enough.’

‘Maybe we will have to take some risks’, Phillip said, ‘Even if we fail, what we do will likely be remembered and considered for future proposals.’

‘I suppose you're right’, Anne said before she remembered seeing his parents standing outside the entrance and watching as she “broke up” with him, ‘Oh, and one more thing…’

‘What is it?’ Phillip asked.

‘You know about what happened earlier, right?’ Anne replied, ‘Well, I was only pretending to break up with you to please your parents who were standing at the entrance.’

‘Oh yes…I knew you were’, Phillip said as he hugged her, ‘You love me far too much to let me go like that.’

‘I know you love me just as much’, Anne said, ‘By the way, your reaction to me doing that was excellent; I believe your parents would’ve been convinced 100% that we had indeed broken up.’

After dinner the following night, Phillip had taken Anne out for a special treat.

‘Where exactly are we going?’ Anne asked as they walked down the street, ignoring the stares and remarks coming from passers-by.

‘Well, since we’ve had such a stressful couple of days, I thought about going out for some after-dinner dessert’, Phillip replied.

‘Ok, I guess’, Anne said as they came to the end of the street, ‘However, all of the eating places are back that way.’

‘Yes’, Phillip said, ‘But I didn’t mention anything about eating now, did I.’

‘Come to think of it, no, you didn’t say anything about eating’, Anne said, ‘So, why did you mention dessert then?’

This question caused a cheesy and suggestive smile to appear on Phillip’s face.

‘Isn’t it obvious what my _real_ purpose for going out is?’ he asked suggestively, ‘Or do I have to explain it to you?’

‘Oh…’ Anne replied as she smiled back, ‘Now I get your “after-dinner dessert” plan. But we’ll need to find somewhere that’s private and secluded.’

‘Right with you’, Phillip said as they walked around the corner and through a group of trees to a secluded part of the riverbank, ‘How’s this place then?’

‘It’s perfect!’ Anne said, ‘How did you know about this?’

‘Um, well…I _may_ have come here earlier today so we’d have somewhere to be alone tonight’, Phillip said.

It was then that Anne noticed something about him when she glanced down.

‘Aww…Phillip’, she said when she looked up at him, ‘Is that for me??’

‘Uh…well…yes, baby’, Phillip said as he took the bottom half of his suit off, revealing everything and causing her to blush hard, ‘I was thinking about getting you a sponge cake for dessert tonight.’

‘Um…’ Anne said when she looked at it and up at him again, ‘I’d prefer a cream pie.’

‘Well then’, Phillip said, ‘In that case, how’s about peaches and cream?’

‘But where would we get the peaches?’ Anne asked, ‘All the shops are closed.’

This question caused Phillip to smile and blush to the point where Anne knew exactly what he was thinking.

‘Ok, then’, she said, ‘Let’s get started.’

‘Right with you…ooooh….’, Phillip said as Anne moved towards him and lowered her hand towards and onto his cock, causing his pupils to widen.

‘That’s only the first part’, Anne said, ‘You’re going to _love_ the next part.

‘Wh..what’s…that?’ Phillip asked.

‘It’s _this_ …’ Anne replied as she closed her hand around it and began sliding the foreskin forwards over the head before returning to the starting point, causing Phillip to nearly fall over backwards had it not been for a tree right behind him.

‘H…Holy cheese…’ Phillip said with a mixture of shock and pleasure, ‘Where did you learn to do this?’

‘I’ve caught glimpses of books that people are reading sometimes when we go to the bar after shows’, Anne replied as she started moving faster, ‘It’s a wonder that these publications are even allowed to be produced and sold, since some are technically step-by-step guides to sex with illustrations.’

‘Well, thank g…goodness you’ve seen them, be…because t-this f-feeling is d-driving me in-insane’, Phillip panted.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the trees…**

‘Did you hear that?’ Phillip’s mother, Lindsay, asked her husband, Kurt, ‘It sounds like Phillip is right through here.’

‘Let me have a listen’, Kurt said as he walked over to the trees.

‘Oooh yeah’, Phillip said on the other side of the trees.

‘Goodness, that is him!’ Kurt said as he and Lindsay began walking through the trees.

‘Oh my!’ Phillip said as he hastily fought to put his trousers back on, ‘Quick, Anne, hide!’

‘Ok’, Anne said when she ducked behind a medium-sized bush just as Kurt and Lindsay appeared and turned to face Phillip.

‘Phillip!’ Lindsay said, ‘What are you doing back here? You could easily end up getting injured or ruining your suit!’

‘Well, I was down here to look at the river before going back home…’ Phillip began before his hastily done up trousers fell down, revealing to his parents that he had been engaging in a _very different_ sort of activity than what he had described, which angered them greatly.

‘PHILLIP CARLYLE!!’ they screamed, ‘What’s the meaning of **this**!? We thought we had raised you better!’

‘Um…’ Phillip said before he looked down, ‘AAAHHH!’

‘That’s right!’ Kurt said, ‘We know what you were really doing here, and it’s utterly distasteful and wrong!’

‘Yes’, Lindsay said, ‘Do you know what will happen if you don’t stop? You will go blind and have hairy palms!’

‘Listen here, Mother!’ Phillip said as he pulled his trousers up again, ‘I will live how _I_ want, ok? I’m not under your control anymore!’

‘Well, at least you were sensible enough to break up with _that_ “Anne” girl!’ Lindsay said, ‘We saw what happened in the circus tent yesterday while standing outside!’

‘Yes, but…’ Phillip began before he was cut off.

‘You still have feelings for her, don’t you?’ Lindsay said, ‘That’s why you came here to do that unmentionable evil act! Well, you better give up your sick fantasies, or…the knife…’

‘What?’ Phillip asked wearily.

‘She’s right, son’, Kurt replied, ‘Either you promise **never** to do this again, or the foreskin comes off…with **nothing** to numb the pain!’

‘Ok, ok!’ Phillip said nervously, almost in tears, ‘I’ll never do it again! Please just go away!’

‘Good’, Kurt and Lindsay said before they disappeared through the trees, ‘Good night then.’

**A few seconds later…**

‘Phew!’ Anne said as she stood up and came out from behind the bush, ‘That was a close one!’

‘I….um…think that we should make sure everything is ok before we head back’, Phillip said before he exposed himself again.

‘I can’t believe your parents would threaten to harm you in _that_ way!’ Anne said.

‘Well, it almost happened to me shortly after I was born’, Phillip said, ‘If I remember correctly, I told you about it last year in December.’

‘Ah, now I remember’, Anne said, ‘The knife that your parents referred to tonight was going to be used for that act.’

‘Yes’, Phillip said as he retracted the foreskin, ‘Anyway, everything seems to be ok.’

‘I just can’t imagine you being without that’, Anne said, ‘It looks so cute in there!’

‘Me neither, and thanks’, Phillip said as he moved it back and did his trousers up again before they walked through the trees and back towards the tent, ‘Anyway, we better get going. Everyone will be starting to worry about us, especially W.D.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘Phillip!’ W.D said as he and Anne walked in through the entrance, ‘Where were you? You were gone for at least an hour and a half.’

‘Oh’, Phillip said, ‘We decided to go out for dessert, but then my parents turned up…’

‘Did they say or do anything this time?’ W.D asked.

‘Well, I stayed hidden behind a bush from them so they wouldn’t see us together’, Anne replied, ‘However, they suspected that we hadn’t broken up at all and threatened Phillip with a knife.’

It was then that P.T ran in upon hearing this.

‘What?’ he asked, ‘They threatened you with a knife?’

‘Yes’, Phillip replied.

‘Oh, my goodness’, P.T said after a few seconds of silence, ‘They didn’t, did they?’

‘Um, well…yes’, Phillip said, ‘They said to never even think of Anne again, or…goodness me, how could anyone withstand _that_ sort of thing?’

‘What are you talking about, Phillip?’ Lettie asked.

‘Ok, ladies’, P.T replied, ‘I think it’s time for you to leave so us guys can have a bit of a conversation together.’

‘Ok’, Lettie said before she and the other women left the room and closed the door.

‘Right’, P.T said, ‘You mentioned earlier that your parents threatened you with physical harm that would involve a knife, right?’

‘Yes’, Phillip said, ‘It’s the same one from my childhood.’

This response caused P.T to remember what he had told him the previous December.

‘Holy cheese!’ he said in a shocked voice, ‘They didn’t mean…’

‘Uh, well, y-yes’, Phillip said nervously, ‘When I heard my father say that, I obviously and understandably promised to never think of Anne again, all while nearly in tears out of fear.’

‘Sorry to interrupt’, W.D said, ‘But what exactly were they going to do that frightened Phillip so much?’

‘We all want to know too’, Chang and Eng, Charles, Julius and a group of other guys said.

‘Well, I’ll have to ask Phillip if he wants me to tell you about this ordeal’, P.T said.

‘Go ahead and tell them’, Phillip said in response, ‘They ought to know what’s been going on.’

‘Are you sure?’ P.T said, ‘I won’t tell them if you don’t want me to.’

‘Yes, I am sure that I want them to know’, Phillip said.

‘Ok’, P.T said.

‘So, what do you have to tell us?’ W.D asked.

‘Well’, P.T began, ‘Phillip’s parents told him to promise that he wouldn’t think of or kiss Anne ever again or that he would be…’

‘OH MY!!’ the group said collectively in utter horror upon hearing the rest of the story before Julius and Charles fainted.

‘I know’, P.T said nervously, ‘It’s the…the height of physical abuse; I’ve seen the aftermath of it before…the young victim almost bled to death…and I have a feeling that it _may_ have been done as punishment too.’

‘Oh, Phillip’, the group said collectively, ‘No wonder you made the promise and were so frightened; any one of us would have been.’

‘Yes’, P.T said, ‘Had I been in that situation, I would have behaved in the same way.’


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, the anti-miscegenation law was enforced across the state.

‘Looks like the law has passed thanks to an overwhelming amount of support and votes’, Lindsay said to Kurt before they looked at Phillip with a _“I told you so”_ look.

‘Um, yes, well…I better head back now’, Phillip said before he left, ‘P.T needs me for the show tonight at 7:30.’

‘Hm…’ Lindsay said after he had disappeared around the corner, ‘What’s about we go to the show tonight, just to make sure everything’s ok?’

‘Hm…’ Kurt said, ‘I think that’s a marvellous idea.’

**At 7:20 that evening…**

‘Are you crazy??’ Anne said to Phillip when he told her that he was planning to break the law by kissing her after the show, as they usually had done before, ‘Phillip, the law now prohibits us from being seen together in public, let alone kiss! Besides, the circus would probably be shut down, while you and I would be imprisoned!’

‘Remember what we had planned a few days ago if this were to be passed?’ Phillip said, ‘Well, tonight’s our chance to prove that the law can’t stop us. Besides, my parents will be in the audience tonight as well.’

An hour and 10 minutes later, Anne was still a bit nervous when the troupe sang the last line of the final song, “THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!!”

‘It’ll be alright’, Phillip whispered as he spun her around before he kissed her passionately, causing the cheering and applause from the audience to fade into silence.

‘Phillip’, Anne whispered, ‘They’re staring at us.’

‘Good’, Phillip whispered, ‘Let them stare and see that we’re not phased by the law change.’

**Ten long minutes later…**

‘Excellent performance tonight, everyone’, P.T said, ‘Especially Phillip and Anne for taking the chance to protest against the recent law change.’

‘By the way’, Anne said, ‘Where is Phillip?’

P.T was about to say something but was cut off by angry shouting and screaming in the main part of the tent.

‘Oh no’, Anne said, ‘Phillip must be out there with his parents!’

‘Right then!’ P.T said as he and the rest of the troupe walked down the hall, ‘Ok, everyone, stick with me.’

**In the main room…**

‘WHY DID YOU DO THIS, TWIT?’ Lindsay screamed at Phillip while cornering him between one of the three stands and a wall, ‘You **promised** never to kiss her again!!’

‘Well, you’re **not** the boss of me now!’ Phillip shouted, ‘So you and Dad can **shut up** and go away!’

In response to this, Kurt pinned him down onto one of the benches and pulled out the knife.

‘THAT’S IT!!’ Kurt shouted, ‘For your blatant disobedience to us **and** the law, it’s coming off right now!!’

‘NOOOOO!’ Phillip shouted in terror before Lindsay stuffed a rag into his mouth and hastily undid and pulled off his trousers and underwear.

‘Ok’, she said, ‘I’ll hold him down, while you do your thing.’

As Kurt moved the knife ever closer to him, Phillip shut his eyes tightly and bit down as hard as possible on the rag in preparation for excruciating pain.

Suddenly, P.T burst through the door, followed by W.D, Dog-Boy and Chang and Eng.

‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!!?’ P.T shouted at the top of his lungs.

‘Reminding Phillip of the consequences of disobedience’, Lindsay said, ‘So you can TAKE YOURSELF AND YOUR FREAKS OUT!!’

In response to this, P.T ran over, knocked Kurt off Phillip and wrestled on the floor for a few seconds before he was slashed on the wrist with the knife, at which time Dog-Boy joined in while Chang and Eng lifted Lindsay off Phillip.

‘Thanks, guys’, Phillip said as he sat up and started getting dressed again.

‘W.D!’ Anne said when he opened the door, ‘What’s happening out there?’

Suddenly, as if on cue, Phillip ran through the door and into Anne’s arms before bursting into tears.

‘Oh, Phillip’, Anne said, ‘What’s wrong? Did something happen to you?’

‘They…they…pinned me d-down…nearly…lost…it’, Phillip sobbed.

‘There, there’, Anne said as she hugged him, ‘You’re safe with us.’

A few seconds later, P.T burst through the door while bleeding badly from his wrist.

‘Oh, my goodness, P.T!’ Lettie said in a shocked voice while everyone else looked on in horror and disbelief, ‘What’s happened to your wrist?’

‘I was wrestling with Phillip’s father and had my wrist slashed with the knife he was going to use on him. Fortunately, the police came a couple of minutes ago and took him and Lindsay away, along with the knife. However, I will need to go to hospital to have this looked at.’

‘What’s going…’ Phillip began before he saw what had happened.

‘Oh, my goodness!’ he sobbed, ‘The cut!!’

‘It’s alright, Phillip’, P.T said, ‘Having lived on the street for a couple of years, I’m a lot tougher than I look.’

It was then that Phillip noticed that the door had been left wide open.

‘AAAHH! he screamed out of fear, ‘Someone…close it before my parents…’

‘They and the knife have been taken away by the police’, P.T said, ‘There’s nothing to fear, I promise.’


	5. Chapter 5

While everyone was asleep that night, Phillip was having a nightmare where P.T never came through the door just in time to save him.

_‘Oh, my goodness!’ he thought as the knife drew closer to him, ‘P.T? W.D? Just anyone, please come and help…I beg of you!’_

_However, no-one came through the door._

_It was then that the knife cut its way through him, causing him to tear up and nearly bite his tongue off due to the excruciating pain._

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream filled the tent as Phillip woke up before Anne burst through his door, nearly breaking the hinges in the process.

‘Oh, my goodness, Phillip!’ she said with a concerned voice, ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Its…g-gone’, Phillip sobbed, ‘Excruciating…p-pain; no-one…helped.’

‘There, there’, Anne said as she hugged him, ‘You’ve just had a bad dream, that’s all.’

‘Are you sure about that?’ Phillip said, ‘Because it seemed s-so real.’

‘Yes, I am sure it was just your imagination’, Anne said, ‘You’re safe with us here. Besides, your parents and the knife were taken away by the police after what happened earlier tonight. Anyway, if it would be of any help, we could close the door and see for ourselves if everything’s ok.’

The thought of this caused Phillip to smile and blush hard.

‘Yes, I suppose it would keep me sane to know if anything’s happened or not’, Phillip said.

‘Ok then’, Anne said as she closed the door and sat beside the bed, ‘Let’s start by taking these off.’

‘Yes’, Phillip said before he nervously and slowly removed his trousers and underwear, not knowing what to expect.

‘See?’ Anne said as she looked into his eyes while blushing, ‘Everything’s just the way it was.’

‘Well, what do you know, maybe it was a bad dream after all’, Phillip said, ‘However, maybe we could…um, “try a few things” to ensure I’m not imagining.’

‘Ok’, Anne said as she reached over and began doing the same thing that she did a couple of nights ago alongside the river.

‘Ooooh yeah’, Phillip said with a mixture of surprise and pleasure, ‘Keep it going, baby.’

In response to this, Anne nodded and began moving her hand faster.

‘Goodn-ness m-me!’ Phillip barely managed to say. ‘More, Anne, m-m-more!’

‘Oh my…’ Phillip panted, ‘I’m n-nearl-ly…’

Suddenly, the bedsheets and Anne’s hand were splattered in a non-sticky glue-like liquid before Phillip fell backwards.

‘There’, Anne said, ‘I think everything is ok after that performance, don’t you?’

‘Heck yes…’ Phillip said in a dazed state.

‘I think we better clean off before anyone sees what’s happened’, Anne said as she walked to the shelves on the other side of the room and returned with a cloth.

‘There’, Anne said, ‘All clean.’

‘Thank goodness’, Phillip said as he put his clothes back on, ‘It could have been very embarrassing otherwise…’

‘Right then’, Anne said, ‘I’ll leave you to get some well-earned rest, while I deal with the cloth and go to bed myself.’

‘Ok’, Phillip said before Anne left the room and closed the door.

However, at 8:30 the next morning, P.T noticed something unusual on the wall in front of Phillip’s bed when he walked into the room.

‘What the…’ he said, ‘How did this get here and what is it?’

‘Uh…’ Phillip thought as he mentally processed what had happened the night before.

 _‘Oh no!’_ he thought, _‘Anne must have missed a spot!’_

It was then he turned red-faced out of embarrassment and hid his face in his pillow.

‘Look, I don’t…um…know what that, um, s-stain is’, he said, ‘Please just leave!’

‘Ok then’, P.T said before he walked out and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

‘Nice landing, Anne’, W.D said after she landed on the ground in front of him, ‘This new routine will leave people on the edge of their seats tonight.’

‘Anyway, it’s time for lunch’, Anne said as they walked out of the ring and up the hall.

‘By the way’, W.D said, ‘Where’s Phillip? I haven’t seen him at all today.’

‘Come to think of it, I haven’t either’, Anne said, ‘And I don’t think anyone else has too.’

‘I wonder what’s happened?’ W.D said, ‘It’s not like him to not have been noticed by at least one of us.’

**Twenty minutes later…**

‘W.D’, Anne said, ‘I’m going to look around for Phillip. This is starting to worry me.’

‘Ok’, W.D said, ‘Be careful.’

‘I will’, Anne said before she exited the tearoom and went outside.

‘Phillip?’ she asked as she walked around, ‘Are you out here?’

Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from behind the Animal Training Area.

‘Oh my gosh!’ she thought as she ran behind the barn-like structure where she heard the voice coming from the outhouse.

‘Phillip?’ she asked, ‘Are you in there?’

‘Go away!’ Phillip replied from behind the door, ‘I’m not in the mood.’

‘What’s wrong?’ Anne asked in response, ‘Why don’t you want to come out?’

‘P.T noticed a stain on the wall in front of my bed when he walked in to see me this morning’, Phillip replied reluctantly, ‘And now I’m too embarrassed to show my face to anyone.’

It was then that Anne remembered seeing a faint mark on Phillip’s wall as she opened the door to check if he was in there earlier.

‘Oh, Phillip’, she said, ‘I’m so sorry about that; I should’ve been more thorough with cleaning. Anyway though, everyone’s waiting for you in the tearoom.’

‘Really?’ Phillip asked, ‘They won’t laugh?’

‘No, of course not!’ Anne replied, ‘We’ve all been though embarrassing situations at one time or another anyway.’

‘Ok then…if you say so’, Phillip said as he opened the door and walked out.

Half an hour after lunch, Anne and Phillip were clearing the ground around the Animal Training Area of scrap metal, broken fence posts and other rubbish that had been dumped there by the usual groups of protestors.

‘Ugh’, Anne said as she dropped a load of wood onto an empty cart, ‘I cannot believe that they would do this do us!’

However, one of the metal sheets that Phillip picked up had a highly offensive term painted on it.

‘Oh, my goodness!’ he said in horror upon discovering what it said, ‘That’s highly insensitive and racist!’

‘What do you mean?’ Anne asked as she walked over.

‘Um…it’s nothing’, Phillip replied as he hastily ran over to the cart and loaded the metal on while hiding the offensive term underneath the pile.

‘Phew!’ he said, ‘Glad that’s over. This load is ready to be taken away and dumped.’

‘Let’s head back inside’, Anne said.

‘Right with you’, Phillip replied as he pulled her in for a kiss before they walked back.


	7. Chapter 7

During the show that evening, something disastrous happened thanks to a trio of undercover police officers in the audience.

‘Hey, you!’ one of them, Officer Gerald, suddenly shouted at Phillip as he was kissing Anne when the closing song ended, ‘Put your hands up!!’

‘Wait’, Phillip said as he let go of Anne and put his hands up as the audience gasped, ‘What??’

‘You’re both under arrest for engaging in a relationship!’ Gerald and one of his colleagues replied as Phillip and Anne were handcuffed and led outside before another handcuffed P.T.

‘What’s the meaning of this?’ P.T asked as he was led outside.

‘You are under arrest for assisting these two criminals by not reporting their relationship!’ the officer, Derrick, replied, ‘The circus will now be shut down permanently!’

Over the next few minutes as he, Phillip and Anne were led to the local police station, P.T’s heart sank when he saw Charity, Caroline and Helen outside the door.

‘DADDY!!’ Caroline and Helen sobbed, ‘Please don’t go!’

‘Oh, my goodness, Phin!’ Charity said in horror when she remembered about the recent law change, ‘This will be figured out, I promise!’

A second later, the door closed.

‘Come on, girls’, she said as they ran to the tent where some of the performers were gathered outside.

‘I can’t believe this’, Lettie said, ‘We’re going to be shut down because of Anne and Phillip’s so-called “crime” of being in a relationship!’

‘I’m astounded that they were actually caught in the act of kissing right at the end of the show’, Charles said.

‘I seriously do hope that nothing bad happens to Anne, or any of them’, W.D said, ‘Jail is a horrible and often violent place.’

‘We all do’, Deng said just as Charity, Caroline and Helen showed up.

‘Good evening, everyone’, Charity said, ‘I heard that Phin was arrested for not reporting Phillip and Anne’s relationship, while they were arrested as well.’

‘I know’, Lettie said, ‘If only there was a way to help them out…’

Upon hearing this, a man came running over from across the road.

‘I believe I can help’, he said.

‘Who are you?’ Lettie and the others asked.

‘Name’s William J. Morrison’, the man replied, ‘I’m one of America’s most powerful lawyers, not to mention a cousin of Phillip Carlyle.’

 _‘You’re_ related??’ Lettie and the others asked in surprised voices.

‘Yes’, William replied, ‘I’m his father’s sister’s son. Got a degree in law at Yale and moved to Manhattan after living and working in San Francisco for ten years.’

‘Ok then’, Charity said, ‘So, what’s the plan?’

‘Don’t worry’, William said, ‘You leave all the talking at the trial to me.’


	8. Chapter 8

‘We’re sorry that you had to be thrown in here with us’, Phillip said to P.T inside the holding cell at the police station, ‘It’s all our fault.’

‘No, it’s not’, P.T said, ‘Being in a relationship should never be a crime in my opinion, and any law that states so is unconstitutional.’

‘It’s too bad that the circus is going to be shut down’, Anne sobbed, ‘We’re going to lose so many friends because of this.’

‘Cheer up, Anne’, P.T said, ‘I’m sure that everyone will devise a plan to help us.’

‘I hope so too’, Phillip said.

Suddenly, a muscular hairy arm grabbed Anne and pulled her roughly towards the other side of the cell.

‘P.T, Phillip!’ she shouted in a panic, ‘Help!’

As he was standing up in response, P.T noticed that someone had left a pair of metal retractable claws on the bed.

‘Right, Phillip’, he said as he put the retractable claws on, ‘Let’s go and help Anne.’

‘Right with you’, Phillip said as they walked to the dark side of the cell.

Meanwhile, the owner of the muscular and hairy arm had tied Anne up with rope and stuffed a rag in her mouth before propping her up against the wall.

‘Now I’ve got you!’ he said as he struggled to pull her leotard off, ‘Let me welcome you to jail the traditional way!’

‘Get away from me!!’ Anne said in a muffled and panicked voice while trying unsuccessfully to get away from him before she saw a terrifying sight out of the corner of her eye.

‘AAAHHH!!’ she shrieked upon seeing P.T standing in front of her wearing the retractable claws and with the angriest look on his face as Phillip tapped the muscular guy’s shoulder.

‘What the?’ he began as he turned around to face P.T, ‘Back off or I’ll…’

‘Touch her again and you’ll get a hiding, jerk!’ P.T shouted in the other man’s face.

‘Whatcha going to do?’ the man asked while laughing, ‘Slice me with those butter knives?’

‘Precisely’, P.T replied before the man grabbed Phillip and began strangling him.

‘P.T!’ he said while choking, ‘Help!’

In response to this, P.T slashed the man’s arm, causing him to let go of Phillip while a pool of blood formed on the ground.

‘Get out of here, scumbag!’ the man screamed before giving P.T a knuckle sandwich, causing him to fall over backwards.

‘Now’, he said as he turned to face Anne and Phillip, ‘Where was I?’

However, before he could do anything, P.T cut the back of one of his feet open, causing him to keel over in pain.

‘Thanks, P.T’, Anne said before she faced the man again.

‘Help’, he said, ‘I’m bleeding!’

‘Oh, I will’, Anne said before she kneed him hard between the legs, causing P.T to wince and Phillip to faint.

‘That’s quite enough of that carry on for one night’, Anne said before the man was removed from the cell by an officer.

‘Wow, P.T’, Anne and Phillip said, ‘Where did you learn to do that?’

‘It’s street fighting’, P.T said, ‘I needed to learn how to defend myself when I was homeless in my early teens by using anything around me as a weapon.’

‘But’, Phillip said, ‘You seem to be a lot more skilled with those retractable claws.’

‘Exactly’, P.T said as he took them off, ‘It’s almost like I feel that there’s a superhero version of me who uses these all the time in a parallel universe...’

‘Right then!’ William J. Morrison said a week later to Lettie and the rest of the troupe who were gathered outside the now condemned circus, ‘We have a trial to attend!’

‘Yes!’ Lettie said as they walked down the road and joined the crowd going into the courthouse, getting a lot of stares and remarks in the process.

‘Hey!’ a man shouted, ‘Who let the freaks in!?’

‘Well, well’, a woman said, ‘The circus may have been shut down, but they’re still in town!’

‘Atrocities!’ a trio of brothers shouted, ‘Get out of here!’

After everyone was seated and the room went silent, P.T, Phillip and Anne were led to the front of the room by a trio of officers.

‘Don’t worry’, William said to P.T, ‘I’ve got this.’

‘Thanks’, P.T said as everyone sat down.

The next two and a half hours involved Phillip and Anne sneaking brief glances at and exchanging thoughts to each other while William was trying to convince the jury and the judge that they and P.T were innocent.

‘ _Won’t be long now until we’re out of this wretched courthouse and back in my room, alone with you, my dear Anne, with no-one to disturb us… **at all**!’ _Phillip thought.

Ironically, Anne was thinking the same thing.

 _‘Oh, Phillip’_ , she thought, _‘Prepare for the sweetest “all you can eat” dessert buffet ever.’_

**After dinner that evening…**

‘We did it!!’ Phillip and Anne exclaimed in the main part of the tent, ‘The judge ruled the law change to be unconstitutional!’

‘Congratulations!’ the rest of the troupe said, ‘So, does that mean that we can open again?’

‘Yes’, P.T said, ‘The order regarding the closure was overturned as well.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you spotted the Wolverine reference!
> 
> The courthouse section is a reference to the movie version of the musical Chicago.


	9. Chapter 9

‘Phillip…’ Anne said after dinner that night, ‘I have a surprise for you.’

‘What is it?’ Phillip asked.

‘Why don’t you come with me and see for yourself?’ Anne whispered as she winked at him, ‘I promise, you’re going to _love_ it.’

‘Ok’, Phillip said while following her to his bedroom.

‘Wait a minute, what?’ Phillip asked, ‘Why are we in my bedroom?’

‘Since today was so stressful in that muggy courthouse’, Anne replied when she closed the door, ‘I thought of treating you to some “dessert”.’

‘You’ve got to be…’ Phillip began as Anne reached down and placed her hand on his crotch, ‘Ooohhh…’

‘You like that, don’t you, babe?’ Anne asked as she undid his trousers and pulled them down, before doing the same with his underwear.

‘Sw-sweet cheese, Anne!’ Phillip exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and excitement, ‘Pl-please…ju-just…s-stroke it.’

‘Ok’, Anne said as she wrapped her hand around his cock and began by slowly sliding her fingers from base to tip, causing Phillip to purr with excitement.

‘Th-that’s it’, Phillip said as he felt himself begin to grow and harden.

 _‘There it goes’_ , Anne thought when the head of the now erect and straight object emerged from inside the foreskin, _‘All ready for action.’_

Both looked at each other longingly for a few seconds before giving in to desire; Phillip hastily removed the rest of his clothes while Anne did the same and lay down on her back on the bed.

‘Give it to me, baby’, Anne pleaded.

‘Oh yes, I will’, Phillip said before he moved down the bed and began massaging her clit with his finger.

‘Yes…just y-y-es!!’ Anne squealed with delight as she felt the familiar wetness of arousal, ‘I love it!’

This response only encouraged Phillip to move his hand faster, gliding his finger back and forth over the slick, sensitive and rock-solid bump, causing Anne to shake with excitement while moaning.

 _‘You’re ready’_ , Phillip thought when he slid his finger across one last time before pulling the blanket and sheets over himself and mounting her.

‘Phillip…’ Anne panted, ‘Just…please…’

‘I love you, Anne’, Phillip said before they began kissing while he reached down under the bedding and put his hand around his cock.

‘W-what are you doing?’ Anne asked when they broke the kiss.

‘ _This’_ , Phillip replied whilst sliding slowly inside her.

‘Goodness!’ Anne said upon feeling him moving within, ‘That feels weird.’

‘How about now?’ Phillip asked as he began thrusting in and out, teasing her G-Spot in the process.

‘Ooohhh…yeah…’Anne panted.

Meanwhile, Charles was looking for Phillip to ask him a question about the following night’s show.

‘Phillip?’ he asked as he walked down the hall from the tea-room, ‘Where are you?’

However, the ringmaster was nowhere to be seen.

 _‘Hm…’_ Charles thought, _‘I’ve checked every room on this side of the performance area. Unless…’_

Suddenly, the doorknob on Phillip’s door turned, causing him and Anne to immediately freeze.

‘K-keep g-going’, Anne begged.

‘I can’t’, Phillip said, ‘Someone’s at the door.’

It was then that the door began opening, revealing who was on the other side.

‘Good evening, Phillip’, Charles said upon entering before he noticed what was going on, ‘I have a question regarding my routine…’

‘Ohhhh….’ he said upon seeing the scene in front of him, completely red-faced with embarrassment, ‘Bad timing, isn’t it?’

‘Yes, Charles’, a red-faced Phillip said, ‘I’m kind of busy currently but will be available to answer your query within the next half-hour or so.’

‘Ok’, Charles said before he left, ‘I’ll be back later.’

‘Phew!’ Phillip said, ‘Thank goodness the sheets and blanket are covering us.’

‘Yes’, Anne said, ‘That could have been a lot more embarrassing otherwise…’

‘Tell me about it’, Phillip said, ‘It would have made for some rather blush-worthy banter in the tea-room.’

‘Anyway’, Anne said, ‘Let’s resume from where we left off.’

‘Indeed’, Phillip said as he began thrusting in and out again, only this time gradually getting faster as the goal approached rapidly.

‘Ph-Phillip…’ Anne panted as she felt herself getting closer by the second, ‘I’m g-going to…’

It was then it happened; Anne’s body began uncontrollably shaking as the long-awaited orgasm rippled through like an earthquake while she squealed and moaned with intense pleasure.

A few seconds later, she felt an explosion followed by a warm substance flowing into her as Phillip went over the edge.

‘Goodness’, he grunted as he rode out the contractions, ‘Oh m-my…’

**Ten minutes later…**

‘T-that was incredible, Anne’, Phillip said while he pulled out and cleaned up before putting his clothes on.

‘I knew you would enjoy it’, Anne said before winking and getting dressed.

‘Anyway’, Phillip said, ‘Let’ go into the main room where everyone’s gathered.’

‘Right with you’, Anne said as they opened the door and walked out into the main part of the tent.

‘Ah’, everyone said as they entered the room, ‘You’ve finally come to join us.’

‘Yes’, Phillip said, ‘It’s been a long night.’

‘And hard as well, I bet’, Charles said while trying not to laugh.

‘Very funny, Charles. Now, can we please stop with the innuendoes?’ Phillip said, ‘Anyway, you said that you had a question for me earlier.’

‘Oh yes’, Charles said, ‘It’s about my new routine that involves riding Alice around the ring during the closing act…


End file.
